Na esperança das coisas numa vez perdidas
by The Reckless inesmanies
Summary: Tradução de "In Hope of Things Once Lost" de ShellyStark. Peter nem sempre foi um mulherengo com uma boca suja e problema com a bebida. Ele tinha uma vida normal. O que exatamente aconteceu na noite em que seus pais foram assassinados? O que acontece quando ele se reencontra com a única pessoa que ficou preso por ele, mesmo depois de deixá-la para trás.
1. Nota - Note

_**Translation of "**_**In Hope of Things Once Lost****_"_**_**of ShellyStark to portuguese.**_

**Original story on this website:** /s/7431107/1/In-Hope-of-Things-Once-Lost

**Original Summary:** Peter wasn't always a womanizing pottymouth with a drinking problem. He had a normal life, with a family, and the beginnings of a high school sweetheart. What exactly happened on the night his parents were murdered? And how did that lead him to be who he is today? What happens when he is reunited with the one person that stuck by him even after leaving her behind once upon a time.

**Rated:** T

_Horror/Romance_

Peter Vincent/OC

* * *

_**Divirtam-se!**_


	2. Inglaterra, 1987

**Inglaterra, 1987**

Com os braços firmemente em torno de suas pernas, o jovem adolescente, garoto de olhos de corça sentou balançando atrás de um par de portas de armário. As pequenas fendas na madeira não protege os seus olhos do terror impossível da festa de sangue que estava acontecendo na frente dele. Sozinho e indefeso, ele viu seu pai ser atingindo por balas, outra e outra vez contra a criatura ameaçadora, que caminhou firmemente para a frente, sorrindo, quando uma bala realmente acertou seu corpo. Seu pai olhou com horror quando ele tirou o pedaço de estilhaços da sua carne e deixá-lo cair no chão com uma risada áspera. o monstro Levou uma fração de segundo para varrer a arma das mãos do pai e cortar com a sua mão todo o pescoço de seu pai antes de lançá-lo a limpar toda a sala, como se fosse nada mais que um peso de papel. Em seguida, virou-se para sua mãe, sua mãe doce e inocente que foi deixada encolhida no canto depois de encontrar o tempo para enfiar o seu único filho no armário.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando ele se aproximou, balançando a cabeça em algum tipo de apelo desesperado.

"Por favor", ela soluçou. "Por favor, não faça isso."

"Já está feito.", a criatura rosnou, aproximando-se e colocando a mão atrás de seu pescoço. Ele sorriu antes de elevar a cabeça para trás e expandindo sua boca, rapidamente desceu e faz contato com o pescoço dela. O barulho, um cruzamento doloroso para o intestino entre um gole e gemidos de monstros gananciosos. Ele bebeu profundamente, e o menino observava a vida desaparecer fora do corpo de sua mãe em espasmos, o sangue vermelho escorrendo e manchando a sua pele de porcelana e o tapete, que um vez, teve cor creme.

O rapaz apertou a sua mão sobre a boca numa má tentativa de sufocar as lágrimas e choro.

Não funcionou.

A criatura parou sua alimentação e, lentamente, examinou a sala com os olhos impossivelmente escuros. Ele sorriu quando o seu olhar chegou às portas do armário e não perdeu tempo, quebrando o pescoço da mulher e pulando na frente do seu pequeno esconderijo. Arrancando a porta das dobradiças, ele olhou para o menino, respirando o seu cheiro de jovem a amadurecer, inclinando a cabeça dum lado ao outro gostando do pânico e terror naqueles grandes belos olhos.

"Hoje não", ele murmurou, estendendo o pescoço e assumir uma forma humana e piscando. "Hoje à noite, Peter Carlisle, você vive."

**x-x**

Peter recuou com medo, arrastando-se para trás até que ele bateu na parede dentro do armário. Algumas caixas caíram da prateleira de cima; as fotos da família, bastante felizes, espalharam-se pelo chão e distrair o jovem adolescente. O monstro riu enquanto ele observava as memórias rasgar o coração de Peter.

"Por que não me mata de agora, então?" Peter murmurou olhando para a criatura com as bochechas coradas de lágrimas e os olhos vingativos.

Um sorriso malicioso cresceu em todo o seu rosto e ele ergueu a cabeça.

"Eles não fizeram nada para você!" Peter gritou, sua ira tomou o controle e trouxe à tona um momento de coragem que ele iria se arrepender em breve. "Eles não fizeram nada para merecer isso!" Ele empurrou com o monstro nos ombros de novo e de novo, sem se mover seu corpo nem o centimetro. Não importa o quão forte ele era, ao mesmo tempo que manteve o sorriso sinistro em toda a sua face. Peter bateu no peito da criatura gritando toda e qualquer tipo de obscenidades que encontraram seu caminho em sua cabeça.

"Seu filho da puta doente, por que nós? Por que raio veio atrás de nós!" Peter chorou.

Demorou um milésimo de segundo para que ele agarrar o pequeno corpo de Peter e torcer-lhe o braço por trás das costas, arrastando-o para fora do armário e empurrando-o para enfrentar pela primeira vez contra a parede adjacente, forçando Peter a olhar para os corpos ensanguentados de seus pais.

"Porque você merdinha, seus pais não tiveram a inteligência para me deixar, eles só tinham de se meter no meu negócio. Eles aprenderam coisas que não deveria ter." Ele levou Peter para trás e bateu-o de volta para a parede antes de trazer suas maxilas perto de seu ouvido. A força do golpe causou uma pequena quantidade de sangue a escorrer para o lado do seu rosto.

"Agora olhe para eles, olhar para o seu importunando fez. Eles trouxeram isto, criança. E você ... bem, você vai ter que viver o resto da sua vida sozinho, correndo e com medo. Porque vamos enfrentá-lo, garoto: quemirá acreditar em você quando você lhes disser que um vampiro matou seus pais. Ninguém." Baixando a cabeça, ele respirou fundo e deu um beijo suave ao lado do pescoço de Pedro. "Vergonha também, o seu cheiro é tão doce ... e ainda tão inocente. Mas não se preocupe, sua hora vai chegar. Volto para você, algum dia."

Houve uma corrente de ar detrás de Peter e a sala ficou em silêncio. Ele virou-se para enfrentar nada mais que um quarto vazio escuro. Bem, não é totalmente vazio: corpos inertes da mãe e do pai ainda estavam amontoados no chão. Peter desceu sobre suas mãos e joelhos, rastejando lentamente para eles.

Recolhendo a sua mãe em seus braços, ele segurou seu corpo perto contra o seu próprio e embalou enquanto ele chorava, manchando as roupas com sua sangue. Recolhendo a sua mãe em seus braços, ele segurou seu corpo perto contra o seu e embalou enquanto ele chorava, manchando as roupas com sua sangue. Seu cabelo emaranhado embebido em suas lágrimas de luto e saliva como Peter chorou livremente, sufocando os soluços e uivando sobre suas perdas.

Ele ficou ao lado deles durante a noite e no início da manhã, até se perceber que os corpos de seus pais estavam começando a fumegar.

Não demorou muito para que o primeiro raio de sol para alcançar o corpo do pai, enviando-se um clarão rápido antes do corpo ser transformado numa nuvem de cinzas.

"Não, não, não, não, não", Peter gritou, tentando arrastar o corpo agora rígida de sua mãe para fora do caminho dos raios iminentes. Mas era tarde demais, o estrago estava feito, e pouco tempo depois ela também foi reduzida a nada mais que uma cortina de brasas. Ele sentou-se ao pé da parede e no chão e entristeceu novamente, arrastando os dedos sobre o carpete manchado empoeirado.

Eventualmente, ele encontrou a força para puxar-se para longe. Para embalar a mochila e deixar o lugar que ele tinha chamado para casa durante a maior parte de sua infância. Ele não tinha família esquerda, aqui não de qualquer jeito. Não que eles gostariam de cuidar dele, eles se distanciaram há muito tempo por causa da obsessão constante de seu pai sobre sabedoria sobrenatural ter crescido e eles se cansaram.


	3. Convite para Outro Momento

_Olá, leitores! __**Mais um capitulo!**_

_Para a usuária__** Lara F**__, eu tenho de dizer que eu __**adoro o filme**__ (no Brasil, é traduzido por "A Hora do Espanto, em Portugal, é traduzido por "__**Noite de Medo"**__), __**amo**__ o ator que faz de Peter Vincent (David Tennant!) e estou a adorar esta FanFic (estou a ler e a traduzir ao mesmo tempo. Não é coisa que se deve fazer, mas enfim...)! Podes comentar, enviar mensagem e reviews, os quantos que quiseres (nada de publicidade!). Eu posso enganar._

**_E outras pessoas podem o fazer!_**

_Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**Convite para outro momento**

"Randi, abra!" Peter gritou enquanto seus pequenos punhos bateu contra a casa*. "Vá la´, Miranda, por favor, por favor, abra a porta maldita", ele murmurou para si quando ele saltava sobre seus calcanhares. Seu corpo ainda estava tremendo de medo, agitado e agora espera que o seu melhor amigo para atender á sua porta, na esperança de que seu pai estava fora e ele poderia passar o resto da noite num ambiente acolhedor e bem-vindo.

"Jesus, Peter eu estava na cama", uma menina de cabelos castanhos sonolenta abriu a porta, um pouco menor do que ele, mas claramente mais velho nos olhos. Seu escuro íris do conheceu-o e viu o medo existente e rapidamente conduziu-o para dentro "Pete o que aconteceu!" ela perguntou em alarme, correndo para pegar um cobertor no armário e envolvê-lo em torno de seus ombros que tremiam.

"O teu pai está em casa?" Perguntou Peter, agarrando o cobertor com gratidão e tomando um assento no sofá estampado.

"Você vem no meio da noite, parecendo ... bem, daquele jeito e depois de perguntar sobre o meu pai? O que você quer com ele?"

"Só me responda Randi, ele está aqui?" Peter respirou, agarrando-a pelos ombros, os olhos redondos grandes freneticamente procurando seu rosto por uma resposta. Ele precisava da resposta que ele estava procurando, se seu pai estaria lá, com certeza o barulho teria trazido para baixo até agora. E a casa ainda estava tão quieto.

Levou alguns momentos, os olhos dela ainda estavam presos na roupa manchada de sangue, mas Miranda lentamente balançou a cabeça negativamente e deixou o braço pousar no joelho de Peter colocando uma fachada forte na esperança de que iria acalmar. "Agora, diga-me o que aconteceu."

"Eu não acho que eu posso", Peter riu sombriamente, algo sarcástico brilhando em seus olhos.

"Se você não pode me dizer, o que você pode dizer?" Ela sussurrou baixinho.

Foi assustador quão rápido ele chegou a confiar nela. Alguma nova garota aparece para sua escola com um sotaque americano e ele sente a necessidade de fazer amizade com ela imediatamente. Não era como ela era popular de qualquer maneira, ela era tranquila, manteve-se para si mesma a menos que alguém fale também, é um pouco esperta e vendo que ela era uma daquelas crianças militares, que o pai nunca esteve por perto. Quanto à sua mãe, bem... ninguém sabia sobre sua mãe, nem mesmo Peter, que era apenas uma daquelas coisas que você não ousou perguntar.

"Ele matou meus pais.", começou Peter timidamente, pendurado com a cabeça baixa e olhando para a lareira.

"Seus pais? Seus pais são mort- Peter, você tem que chamar a polícia!" disse Miranda freneticamente, chegando para o telefone mais próximo.

"Não!" Peter agarrou a mão dela e pôr termo a seu movimento. "Não há nada que possamos fazer, pois eles não podem fazer nada para isso." Ele ridicularizou internamente para si mesmo, o que eles fazem, fazer perguntas, queimá-lo, mergulhe-o em água benta.

"Que diabos você quer dizer isso, Peter?" Miranda repreendeu, inclinando levemente a cabeça, "O que aconteceu?"

"Ele os matou, eu assisti como levou suas vidas em frente de mim!" Peter respirou fundo, "Eu vi como os seus corpos queimados.", ele soluçou.

"Quem?" Miranda exigia. "Quem era ele?"

"Não _ele_, Randi," Peter admitiu através de olhos arregalados sacudindo a cabeça. "Era um vampiro. _Ele_ era um vampiro. Tão... atraente, diabos, ele praticamente se convidou para dentro."

"Espere um minuto", Miranda ridicularizou, "Você está tentando me dizer um vampiro veio para a sua casa e matou seus pais?"

Peter acenou com a cabeça freneticamente e engoliu em seco, "Sim..."

"Bem, mas que coincidência, Peter, porque o próprio bicho-papão veio e levou minha mãe para longe.", ela soltou sarcasticamente balançando a mão para ele, antes de se levantar e ir até a cozinha para comer algo.

"Mmmhmm", ela cantarolava ao mergulhar por meio da frigorífico.

"Olha", ele perguntou, batendo a porta e mantê-lo fechado com o braço. Ele elevando-se sobre ela, apesar do fato de que ela era o mais velho dos dois. "Eu sei o que eu vi, eu sei o que aconteceu"

"Peter, foi só-

Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela para silenciá-la rapidamente. Peter levantou a sua camisa e deixá-la ver as feridas que já estavam começando a formar a partir de seu abdômen. As mãos dela tocavam levemente sobre elas.

"Eu realmente faria isso para mim?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa: "ou eu sou muito criativo o suficiente para pensar nisso por conta própria." Peter enfiou um pedaço de amassado pedaço de papel em suas mãos, com algum tipo de desenho intrincado gravado em um lado, em seguida, se dirigiu até armário de bebidas de seu pai.

"Pete, o que é isso?" Miranda questionou em voz baixa, virando o papel em suas mãos ", e que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Essa... coisa, e eu estou procurando uma bebida."

"Isso é o termo oficial", ela zombou, revirando os olhos "Coloca a bebida para baixo, Peter", disse ela, sem olhar. Peter olhou para o líquido verde em sua mão antes de colocá-lo, infelizmente, de volta na prateleira.

"Eu não sei bem como é chamado, tudo que é que eu sei é que ele deixou para trás. Fixado à parede antes de pular pela janela.".

Peter deixou-se cair no chão e levou os joelhos até o peito, colocando sua cabeça na pequena brecha antes dele.

"O que eu vou fazer Randi?" ele sussurrou.

"Bem", ela coloca-se ao lado dele sobre o azulejo frio e pôs um braço em torno do ombro confortavelmente. "Você vai ficar aqui até que o pai chega em casa, que vai te dar uma semana."

Peter fungou e virou a cabeça para olhar para ela através de seus grandes olhos brilhantes escuros.

"Você vai ter que ir para casa, eventualmente, Peter," ela disse "você vai ter que enfrentar os demônios logo ou mais tarde, mas eu vou estar aqui", Miranda deu um beijo maternal na testa ", sempre ."

"Não, você não vai.", ele cheirou novamente e riu sombriamente, "Você vai estar fora em breve, para outra terra estranha, fazer novos amigos, e esquecendo o menino tímido que você conheceu no estrangeiro."

"Eu não vou", ela argumentou

"Você vai."

"Eu não vou", ela levantou-se e estendeu as mãos para ele, puxando-o até seus pés. "Agora vamos levá-lo para a cama."

Miranda colocá-lo no quarto de seu pai, ela achou que precisaria de algo muito mais confortável do que o sofá, especialmente se ele ficar o resto da semana. Ela teve de convencê-lo a ir para a escola e fingindo que tudo estava normal, ela não queria nem pensar no que os outros alunos diria se ele disse-lhes o que tinha acontecido, merda, ela não tinha certeza de ela até comprou o ele estava dizendo. Mas Peter nunca teve uma razão para dizer-lhe outra coisa se não a verdade, e se alguma coisa acontecesse a seus pais ela estaria lá para ajudá-lo através dele.

A primeira vez que ele acordou, gritando, ela correu para o quarto e sacudiu a pálida e húmida corpo se debatendo acordado. Ela humedeceu um pano e limpou-lo o tempo todo cantarolando e lembrando-se de sua própria mãe. Rapidamente ela balançou os pensamentos de sua mente e continuou a acalmá-lo.

Nunca foi muito longo embora, antes que ele possa começar de novo. Ela iria revolve-le nas próprias cobertas, e assim como o mundo foi se esvaindo seus gritos que entravam pelas orelhas e puxá-la abruptamente para a sua cama. E ela viria, pano na mão, preparada para acalmar e cantarolar para ele voltar a dormir. Eventualmente, ela desistiu e ficou ao lado de sua cama, balançando e cantarolando longe, esperando o inevitável. Som de Miranda transformou em suave canto, quase um sussurro e passou os dedos através da parte superior de seu cabelo.

_"Quando eu cresci e me apaixonei_

_Eu perguntei ao meu querido que está à frente,_

_Haverá arcos-íris dia após dia,_

_E eis o que meu namorado disse:_

_Que sera, sera, o que será, será,_

_Os futuros não podem prever, Que Sera, Sera. "_

Ela respirou um suspiro trêmulo e deixou seus olhos deslizar, fechando.

**x-x**

"Randi?" A voz de Peter resmungou na escuridão.

"Shh", ela silenciou, "Dorme, Peter".

"Sua mãe-"

"Boa noite, Peter" Miranda suspirou.

Peter abriu a boca, deixando os lábios formam um sorriso, selando-o antes de fechar novamente. "Certo." Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez. "Boa noite, então."

**x-x**

Quando Miranda acordou, ela podia ouvir o chuveiro ligado e ela olhou para a quantidade de luz espreitando para fora através da pequena abertura na porta do banheiro. Os lençóis em torno dela estavam uma bagunça, cobertos por uma mistura de fuligem e sujidade e pequenos vestígios de sangue estavam nas almofadas de Pedro.

"Isto nunca vai sair", ela gemeu, puxando os lençóis livre e envolveu-os antes de jogá-los para um canto para ser lavado depois.

Fazendo seu caminho pelo corredor até a casa de banho oposto, ela tomou seu próprio chuveiro, feliz por estar livre da sujidade que se havia passado para ela durante a noite. Ela pensou que seria melhor que ambos ficassem em casa, um dia perdido de escola ou dois, não iria fazer mal, além de Peter poderia fazer com um pouco de descanso extra. Peter, que ainda estava no chuveiro, ela estava quase certa de que a água tinha virado frio há muito tempo.

Miranda caminhou de volta para o quarto e bateu suavemente na porta, que oscilava sempre muito gentil em suas dobradiças.

"Peter?" ela gritou em voz baixa. "Pedro, eu acho que é hora de você sair."

Nada. Sem resposta veio, apenas a batida constante do jato do chuveiro.

"Vamos agora, Pete."

Havia uma luz, mas ainda não houve resposta.

"Peter?" Ela guinchou tentando esconder a preocupação em sua voz.

"Vá embora", sua pequena voz finalmente respondeu pela abertura.

"Eu realmente acho que seria melhor para você sair agora, Peter." Miranda mordeu o lábio inferior e as suas pontas do dedo seguraravam as bordas da moldura da porta, arrancando pequenos pedaços de tinta branca.

"Eu disse que me deixe em paz!" ele gritou para ela, lançando um frasco de champô em sua direção, obrigando os dedos dela para ir para uma junta de aperto branco.

Miranda prendeu a respiração por um momento ou dois antes de deixá-lo lentamente para fora e tentar novamente.

"Pete-"

"Apenas vá, Miranda", ele engasgou, "apenas vá". Sua voz pequena era frágil e pouco acima de um sussurro.

Ela levou uma chance de olhar por trás da fresta da porta e espreitar para o espelho, seus pequenos ombros tremendo refletida no vidro e seus braços em volta dos joelhos. A seus pés havia uma pequena garrafa de laranja com o topo em falta. Miranda abriu a porta e puxou a toalha da cremalheira, rapidamente desligar a água agora frio e envolver a toalha em torno quadro pequeno tremor de Pedro. Os comprimidos se reuniram ao redor do ralo do chuveiro e agora eram nada mais que uma pilha de entupimento branco dos furos pequenos, grandes olhos de Peter fixaram em que restou deles, seus dedos agora agarrados às bordas da toalha enquanto balançava.

"Cristo, Peter, você está louco?" Miranda respirou como persuadiu o corpo dele numa posição de pé e virou-se para lhe permitir ajustar a toalha na cintura estreita.

"Não, eu não sou", respondeu ele, ainda olhando para a garrafa vazia e uma pilha de comprimidos. "Aterrorizado, confuso, derrotado, mas eu não sou louco, Randi". Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela; cabelos molhados e os olhos brilhantes. "Se ele vai matar-me de qualquer maneira, porque adiar, porque esperar para ele saltar para fora das sombras, quando eu posso acabar com tudo agora." Peter virou o rosto para esconder a lágrima perdida que caiu a partir do canto de seu olho. "Porque eu sou uma bichona que é por isso. Medo do que está por vir, mas com medo de fazê-lo por mim próprio."

"Eu tenho que dizer, Peter." Miranda olhou para a sujeira dissolvendo-se no ralo do chuveiro com um sorriso, "antiácidos não são uma forma glamourosa de ir."

"Antiácidos?", Peter franziu.

"Sim", ela gozou, "Pai tem alguma azia desagradável de vez em quando, tem algum tipo de receita para isso." Miranda trouxe sua atenção de volta para Peter e apontou o dedo em seu peito. "Você não quer fazer isso de novo!" Ela gozou novamente, e Peter apoiou na pia. "Você escuta aqui Peter, você não está indo para tomar o caminho mais fácil, porque não há nenhuma maneira fácil de isso, você nem sabe se essa... essa... essa coisa vai aparecer novamente ou quando, então, até então, você está indo para ir em frente com sua vida, e se ele não voltar, eu sei que você vai ser capaz de enfrentá-lo."

Peter deu um pequeno passo na direção dela. "Eu não posso, Randi, eu não posso fazer isso sozinho.", ele respirou.

"Você não tem de, eu lhe disse Peter, sempre." Lágrimas escorriam livremente a partir dos cantos de seus olhos escuros. "Eu nunca vou deixar você, Peter," Miranda sussurrou e deixou os olhos dela deslizar perto quando a mão dele deslizou contra a bochecha dela e ela apertou contra ele.

"E quanto a seu pai, e se ele se reposto?"

"Eu vou ter dezoito anos em breve, eu vou obter o meu próprio lugar, concedeu-lhe mais provável será um lixão, mas seria um lugar para chamar de meu."

"Nossa", ele sussurrou, trazendo a outra mão para cima e dando mais um passo mais perto ", já que eu teria para onde ir."

"Peter-"

"Eu não tenho mais ninguém agora, Miranda, só você", ele interrompeu, enxugando as lágrimas com as pontas dos seus dedos. "E se eu estou a ficar por aqui, não há ninguém que eu prefiro estar com." Sua mão deslizou sob os cabelos e atrás de seu pescoço quando ele se abaixou e muito lentamente pressionou seus lábios nos dela, suave e gentil.

Ela deixou as mãos a volta da cintura simples e vindo para descansar acima do rolo na sua toalha, puxando-a para ele como sua língua traçou seu lábio inferior. Mão de Miranda fechou na toalha de Peter e e puxou para mais perto ainda, quando ele passou por seus lábios e na boca, ainda segurando-a como se ela fosse comparável a uma boneca de porcelana, com muito cuidado e carinho. As mãos dele lentamente fizemos seu caminho até a cintura e os polegares mergulhou sob a bainha de suas calças curtas, acariciando sua pele com pequenos círculos suaves enquanto andava de costas contra a parede. Miranda descobriu as mãos emaranhadas em seus confusos cabelos castanhos e boca de Pedro estava agora viajando pelo seu decote, pressionando pequenos beijos de boca aberta com sua pele.

"Peter, para." Ela odiava a dizê-lo, tudo parecia tão certo, Peter sempre fazia sentir bem, mas ela não podia deixá-lo passar por isso. Não agora, não assim. Seus lábios encontraram seu caminho de volta até a dela e ele a beijou suavemente, e ela não podia ajudar, mas beijá-lo de volta.

"Peter, por favor", ela sussurrou entre beijos. "Nós não podemos."

"Sim, nós podemos, Miranda, ele tinha de acontecer, e eu _quero_ que isso aconteça", ele murmurou contra sua pele.

Ela levou as mãos para cima para descansar em seu peito e apertou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para ser capaz de dar uma boa olhada em seus olhos agora escuros.

"Não assim, não dessa maneira", ela sussurrou com um sorriso triste.

Peter lentamente piscou e assentiu lentamente, dando um passo para frente e pressionando um beijo em sua testa antes de descansar o seu contra o dela.

"Convite para outro momento depois", ele sorriu com um brilho em seus olhos.

"Burro", Miranda riu e deu um tapa no braço de brincadeira, retirando-se para fora do banheiro e recolhendo os lençóis sujas para lavar.

"Sim, bem, algumas coisas nunca mudam", disse Peter com um galo de sua cabeça, "não importa o que aconteça."

* * *

* A expressão original é_ "English colonial home"_. Não percebi muito bem essa expressão por isso tive de alterar para _"casa"_.


End file.
